Enter... Orphaned Hero: A Greyhound X Treasury
Enter… Orphaned Hero SG_Producer © SG Wiki 2019 Greyson? David thought, As in my father. No, that’s impossible! The other Greyhound glanced at David and removed his mask. The face, it was his father. The hazel eyes glinted as he turned his head to fluff his thick dark brown hair. Ayn aimed the rifle at David. As Ayn pulled the trigger, David’s father sliced the gun in half. Ayn fell back, crashing into a wall. Greyson grabbed his son and the two escaped the room. … David and his father landed by a Carl’s Jr somewhere three miles away from Ayn. Greyson deactivated his suit and the suit dissolved into a black and gray bandana. ☀David walked over to his father and said to him; “I thought you were dead” His father looked at him and explained to his son what happened. … “Seventeen years ago, I was waiting to see you. I was heading home when Ayn jumped me, holding a Katarian blade. He threw it at me, but I activated my suit and caught the blade. I managed to see a few explosives on the blade, I survived, barely. I was forced to hide, but I left clues so you could find me.” David heard a jet engine soar above them. Ayn and three Red Hazel members aimed their weapons at Greyson. David activated his melee wings, but his father stood in front and stepped outside to face his creation. Ayn fired, Greyson fell to the floor, his chest shooting out blood. David leaped toward the men, slashing his wings though the soldiers. Suddenly, a bullet escaped Ayn’s head. A dark figure disappeared as soon as he shot Ayn. … January 7, 2036: Morning hit the rooftops of San Jose, along with the mild showers. David was living with his aunt, who moved to California to find David. David read the will each night. “David, my son. I give you the bounty grant I earned as Hazel. I forwarded it to a good college. I hope you enjoy it. I also leave you in the care of my sister, Alessandra. She always wanted a child of her own. And finally I leave you a drive, full of weapon designs and suit updates. I know I wasn’t there to see you, but I loved you. -Dad” David would soon return to school, an orphan. He packed his Greyhound X suit in his backpack. He grabbed his computer and his father’s drive. When he opened the lid of his computer, news pop ups were everywhere. He inserted the drive and opened the file. Thousands of suits, weapons, and upgrades were logged in that drive. Alessandra opened his door and sat down by her nephew. “David, are you going to be okay?” she said, soothingly. David nodded. He checked the clock, 6:19. He walked out, heading to St. Liam High School. … Warning! You are entering the eyes of Tujin! … Earlier that day… Tujin walked through the suburbs. He powered his phone on and opened an app. He heard the house’s tv turn on and show his face. The owner gasped and dropped something as he ran to his phone. Tujin dialed the number and spoke. “Good Morning, Mr. Rodriguez.” “Who is this?” “Better question; why are you turning red?” The victim looked at himself, searching for red marks, but found none. “What?!” The sound of shattering glass and a thud could be heard as a butterfly knife flew through the window and embedded itself in the man’s head, letting blood rain down his neck to his chest. Tujin’s voice called from the front yard; “You weren’t?” … David entered the perimeter of the his new school. The cast iron fence was painted black and a spray paint can lay near a classroom. David took the can and sprayed the wall with the words; You are safe now. The school was full of students, walking to class and talking. First period for David was his elective, which had an amazing teacher. Mr Godric had a special lesson planned for his students. They would learn about Greyhound X and their homework was to write a three-page report on what you would do if you were Greyhound X. The day was almost perfect, until a bullet pierced the drywall, causing it to shatter. The class ran to the door. David opened the window and hopped out, activating his suit. He saw the killer, aiming his gun at a student. Greyhound tackled the killer, pushing them both into the next building. The killer threw a sea-green knife, but David’s wing sliced the blade and nearly disemboweled the killer. The killer wore a black pea-coat, gray leather gloves, brown pants holding his duel 9M pistols, and a black mask, covered by a hood. David spoke, conjuring his wings; ’’You must Tujin’’ Tujin nodded, lunging at David, ripping the Greyhound X suit off David’s body. ’’You know that this was your father’s design’’ Tujin said, lighting a match, torching the suit. A siren was heard in the distance. ’’Crap!’’ Tujin exclaimed, ’’The cops. Well, this was fun.’’ He kicked David’s face, then threw him into the wall, watching David fall limp to the granite floor. Tujin fled, leaving David on the floor, bleeding. … David woke up, his surroundings were different. He was in his bedroom. His clock read 9:29 pm. David opened his computer and a sewing kit. He spent the whole night making a new suit. By morning, he would be able to wear the mask again, this time, one of his own design.